


The Escape

by Cookienator



Series: Lemon Drops [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookienator/pseuds/Cookienator
Summary: Sequel to News Time





	The Escape

It was Friday, Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk opening his new package of lemon drops. He had bought them himself, he would not risk to repeat the incident of last Friday. A whole bag full of little, yellow, delicious, lemony drops. He couldn’t get enough of them, carefully he selected an especially tasty looking one. Suddenly someone started screaming, “NOOOOO! Have mercy, please!” Alarmed Albus glanced around his office, there was no one in sight. He was about to pop the lemon drop in his mouth when it started wiggling between his fingers. Looking down he saw that it wasn’t a lemon drop any more, well it was but it had tiny arms and legs and looked at him with big wide eyes. He set the drop down on his desk, wondering what was going on. He had bought them in a muggle store and was the only wizard that had touched them. Musing, Albus sat back in his chair, he was sure that he had taken every precaution to keep his lemon drops safe. Taking advantage of the inattention of the headmaster the lemon drop tiptoed to the open bag and helped the others to escape. The last drops were creeping under the office door to freedom when the headmaster finally noticed their escape. He jumped up and ran after his candy, not willing to spend another week without them.

Outside of the tower a dark clad figure slowly sank to the ground, flying without the help of a broom. “The old fool should have warded his windows.” He muttered to himself, smirking as he went inside the school. He really hoped the lemon drops made it into the great hall.


End file.
